


Unspoken

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spooning, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're spooning with Jerome, but then it quickly turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

You couldn't sleep, you tried and tried but still nothing. You probably would have been able to if it wasn't for the ginger being so close to you. Spooning with him felt so odd, but in a good way, though. You wondered if it was okay for people who were just friends to be cuddling in such an intimate way. But to say that you wanted his warmth would be an understatement.

The cold would usually seep right into your bones when his body heat wasn't there to warm you up and when you wrapped yourself in a blanket it would still surface in hard shivers that racked your body. You would put your head under the blanket to warm yourself with your breath, rubbing your limbs together to generate friction, curling your body into the smallest space it could occupy to find some measure of relief enough to fall asleep.

But you didn't have to worry about that when he was here.

The second you started spooning with him, you were engulfed in the balmy heat that radiated off his body, you couldn't help yourself from sighing as your shaking began to ease. As you did, he bent his head and graze the back of your ear with the tip of his nose. The small contact made you shiver in a different way and then your body stilled, not because the cold has left you but out of a sort of momentary shock.

When he spoke it was so close that you could feel his breath move your hair. "You smell so nice," he murmured from behind you.

You took comfort in his tone, which was even and friendly, not bearing any rougher edges inspired by your closeness. You're a little surprised but you didn't try to think too much into it, so you replied with a smile, "Thank you."

You took in his warmth, and tried not to focus on the width and length of him curved around your back. You two were here to sleep, not anything else, not anything more. His arms are pinned awkwardly between you two and eventually he shifted, nudging one under your neck, pillowing your head, and the other wrapping loosely around you. "Is this alright?" he asked quietly.

Something akin to nervousness fluttered in your stomach, but you said, "Yes, it's fine. I think I might be able to catch some shuteye now."

"Glad to be of help, m'lady," he whispered, a smile in his voice. "Sleep well."

"Night," you said, smiling to yourself.

You were both settled next to each other comfortably, and it took a little while but you urged yourself to relax, now that you were fully warmed it was easier to do so. You tried not to feel the expansion of his ribs, the rise and fall of his chest and stomach behind you as he breathed. You tried not to notice the scent of him, he smelled faintly of cotton candy from the circus, or the way a few strands of his hair were brushing against your neck.

You found yourself taking long breaths and steadying your inhales and exhales. His arm tightened around your stomach, pulling you flush against him. He was stirring around a little and you could feel the press of him along your back. The press of all of him, including a distinctive hardness against your backside. You stiffened, holding your breath for a moment as he roused slowly. 

He started to move his jaw as though he was going to say something and you could sense it before anything came out. But your body, despite your own uncertainty, is responding. Excitement flashed through you, and you found yourself arching just the tiniest bit against him. A moment later you couldn't believe what you had done and hoped he didn't notice. But then he is tightening his grip around your waist and his breath resumed, long and deep and shaking against your ear. Arousal spiked in you more sharply and you continued leaning into him.

And then something shifted as though a kind of permission had been granted, and his face is nuzzling into your hair, against your neck. Your mind is already hazy with desire and need and your body easily took ever. Your lips parted and the breath left you in a rush, and then you were pushing back into him in earnest before you could stop yourself.

In response he ran his hand over the outside of your thigh and up to your hip which he used to pull you even closer against the broad planes of his body and his growing erection. You felt your pulse quicken, and he uttered a quiet moan as he rut against the inner flesh of your thighs, breathing over the skin of your neck.

He grasped his burning fingers and palms across your breasts, thumbs smoothing over the swell of your nipples with the trembling to guide him, pinky fingers curling against the ripple of your ribs. Your moans were low and soft, too broken in the knotwork of your reality that this was actually happening.

He started grinding his length against the flesh of your arched backside, undulating in turn and pressing the lips of your faint, moist sex against his pulsing own. You enjoyed his fingers, clumsy demons that they were, finding delight in his touch, reverence, how he seemed to unfold, piece by piece.

"Mmm," he hummed.

There are no need for words, you didn't want him to stop touching you, and you feared that if you said something that maybe it'd ruin the moment.

You could feel him smile and kiss your ear. You reached around to lace your fingers through his hair and pulled his head back down to your neck. He nipped at your skin with his teeth and ran his tongue over the shell of your ear. You could feel yourself growing wet and a different kind of warmth pooling in your limbs.

You turned your head as far as it would go and he leaned over to kiss you, his hand splayed across your stomach. Your tongues found each other and it is even more heat, searing in the cold air of the room.

The arm under your neck curled up across your collarbones as his other arm traced down along your side, finding its way to the top of your shorts. He slid his hand beneath the fabric and under your undergarments as well, his fingers cupping you slowly.

Your breath hitched. Slowly, two of his fingers slid lower. He parted you, his fingers running over the slickness over your folds and brushing over your clit.

And then suddenly his fingers were inside, and it sent such a sparking of pleasure through you that you had to stop yourself from crying out. He smirked once he felt the vibrations of it. He reached his hand up to gently move his fingers across your lips. You caught one of them between your teeth and sucked at it, emitting a quiet gasp from him. 

All the while his fingers were moving inside you and the palm of his hand was flattened against you in a way that made your hips tilt into it of their own volition. Once every nerve in your body was alight from his attention, you pulled his hand away and tugged your shorts down with your panties quickly. You kicked them off gently, baring the lower half of your body completely.

You turned over so that you were facing him and pulled his head down into a long kiss, while he lifted one of your naked legs to hook over his clothed ones. He ran his hand up and down your thigh, at first gently and then kneading at your flesh. His hand traced along your side, finding its way up under your camisole and caressing over your ribs, then your breast.

You found yourself pressing against him as much as possible, his touch sending wild surges of pleasure through every nerve in your body, making you tremble and feel like your heart was going to beat right out of your chest.

He responded to your body so easily, his body simply taking cues from the subtle movements and energies of your own; how he could somehow both guide what was happening between you two while also taking direction from you at the same time.

Although this might also simply be, at least in part, due to the connection that had been forming between you two these past weeks. Whatever it was, you don't think you've ever been touched like this. You felt your body move zealously under his hands, like you could never get enough.

You continued to kiss, his tongue dipping in to taste you, twisting around your own. He reached to trace the curve of your lip as you tangled your hand in his locks.

His hips rolled forward and you could feel his member straining against the fabric of his pants. You reached down and gripped it in your hand, rubbing over the length of it until the tension in his body was palpable.

All of a sudden you couldn't wait any longer. You turned around so your back was pressed against his chest, stomach, and groin. You pushed back into him and he seemed to understand.

He leaned his mouth toward your ear again, peppering underneath it with soft lingering kisses. He suddenly pulled you hard against him. And then, almost silently, he pulled his pants down and wriggled out of them.

When you felt the press of his bare member against your skin, you couldn't help but exhale his name. He lifted your thigh and positioned himself below you. You could feel the tip of his member nudge you and then he was pushing into you, filling you slowly. You felt your flesh wrap tightly around him almost immediately, and you flexed your hips up until he is completely inside you. You fit together perfectly.

He was breathing quick and shallow, and to show him that you were ready you drew yourself forward and backed along his length, squeezing as you went. He groaned out raggedly, pulling you close and starting to move in you with slow even strokes.

Each thrust sent a hot flaring of sensation into your stomach, and you could no longer imagine the cold you felt earlier now that he is kindling such a heat in you. Your bodies locked together and you were finding it difficult to be aware of anything but the rhythm of him rocking into you.

The rushing in your blood was so loud in your ears you wondered if he could hear it. He fucked you unhurriedly for what seemed like a deliciously long time, letting the sensation swell and spread until you melted into him, opening to him completely.

Then he reached down and rolled his fingers over your clit with such precise pressure and a timing that showed he was perfectly attuned to your pleasure, holding you steady against his thrust as it built. It spilled over and then you were contracting around him, your breath coming in trembling gasps that steam into the cold night air.

His pace quickened suddenly and he pushed into you hard a few more times, his fingers gripping your hip and his face bent into your hair as he convulsed and came inside you. You trembled as you felt him finish, your whole body buzzing with the languid afterglow of release.

You found it easier to feign deafness, to keep the silence intact. In no time at all you couldn't help kissing his neck. His fingers slid up your chest to turn your head, turn your mouth so that he could lose himself again in the dream constructed of your kisses, murmuring your name like a prayer. You both took in the scent of another, easing yourself to it in the moonlit room. You brought a hand up and linked your fingers with his in front of you, placing a kiss on it before closing your eyes, falling asleep like that.


End file.
